História de School of Magic(Renko
'School of Magic ' ''“Para construir uma barreira que separou a dimensão em duas, precisou apenas de uma noite. Para destruí-la foi preciso um único segundo.”'' Renko Usami e Maristela Hearn são duas garotas, melhores amigas entre si. Renko é apaixonada por coisas sobrenaturais, como a existência de outros seres, em outras dimensões, já Maristela não é ligada muito a isso, mas apoia a amiga em suas descobertas. Uma delas é existência da incrível escola de magia, School of Magic. Elas vagam em distâncias para encontrar provas que isso existe, Renko e Maristela tem um clube só para elas chamado Hifuu Ghost Club, onde o foco do clube é para pensar na existência inteira. Em algum momento, Maristela havia sonhado algo sobre o School of Magic, era a Reimu. ―Parece que School of Magic acabará. ― Ela usava uma roupa preta e segurava um cachimbo. ―Quem sabe? Além disso, tudo tem seu fim. ―Mas você sabe senhora Reimu, eu sou a diretora dessa escola. Eu não posso deixar que School of Magic acabe desse jeito. O silêncio tomava o sonho e aparecia uma garota dando chá para elas, Maristela teve de abrir seus olhos rapidamente para sair daquele sonho, pois bebidas em sonhos eram considerado perigo. Maristela disse que era apenas um “sonho em um sonho”, ela quis dizer que estava muito realístico para ser um sonho. Ela praticamente quis dizer que seria um desejo reprimido no sonho, algo que ainda não foi descoberto ou visto. Após a loira ter acordado, ela viu Renko sorrindo, vestida com o seu pijama. ―Bom dia, Mary! ― Renko dizia com um sorriso. ―Ah, minha nossa! É você Renko. ―Vi que você acordou pulando da cama... O que houve? ―... Nada de mais, era somente um pesadelo que eu tive. ― Maristela estava num tanto corada. ―Ah, então foi nada de mais... Renko sorria novamente, e se levantava junto comigo. Eu e Renko íamos para o banheiro do apartamento, escovamos os nossos dentes e tomamos banho, estávamos prontas para um novo dia no Hifuu Ghost Club. ―Renko-chan! Veja se na sua mochila há aquele livro de constelações. ― Eu dizia apontando para a mochila de Renko. Renko estava abrindo a mochila, mexendo em alguns livros aleatórios sobre história. ―Confere! ―Dizia Renko enquanto mostrava o livro para mim, e quando eu vi, ela colocou o livro de volta na mochila. ―Ótimo, podemos ir. ― Maristela sorriu. Íamos até o clube, como sempre, Renko não olhava para o semáforo, como se ela já soubesse no que ia dar, se era o verde, o vermelho, ou o amarelo. ...Porém, nesse dia, foi totalmente diferente. Era no sinal verde, onde os pedestres podiam passar pela a linha. Renko andava até a outra calçada e um carro atropelou ela do nada, e não, não estava no sinal vermelho. O motorista estava praticamente bêbado, e com uma latinha de cerveja que caia sobre a janela do carro. ―Renko! ―Maristela gritava pelo o nome dela. Eu vi minha melhor amiga caindo inconsciente diante dos meus olhos, assim que alguns motoristas e a polícia saíram do seu carro para ver se a Renko estava bem, ela não estava respondendo, simplesmente parecia estar sem vida, mas conseguia respirar (o que ainda conseguiu me aliviar). Então, depois de tanto transtorno, Renko era levada para um hospital, praticamente de coma. Eu fui convidada a visitar a minha amiga, me contaram que ela está bem, porém, ia ficar algum tempo sem acordar. Sim, ela estava totalmente de coma. ―... Bom dia, Renko! Eu ia para o quarto dela na enfermaria. ―... ―Ah, é mesmo... Você não pode me ouvir... Eu colocava a minha cabeça sobre o cobertor da cama dela, e fiquei chorando e olhando o rosto por um longo momento. Após eu parar de chorar, me levantei e fiz uma reverência para ela, depois, sai do seu quarto e fui para o nosso apartamento. Assim, fazendo a minha rotina diária, pesquisar coisas e logo divulgar para ela. Renko havia ficado em um sono profundo e ficou alguns dias sem abrir os seus olhos. Suas pálpebras pareciam estar sem... Vida. O que ela havia sonhado é que ela estava realmente no School of Magic, era uma noite bonita, em que a lua estava cheia e brilhante, como uma lâmpada. Após olhar a lua por alguns minutos, ela avistou uma garota carnívora que estava voando e se aproximando de Renko rapidamente, a pequena youkai se chama Yukarin. Era ela que estava misteriosamente soltando projéteis em Renko. ―Itadakimasu. ―Disse a garotinha loira em um tom de prazer. Foi um péssimo momento para ela começar a soltar projéteis, Renko não voava, e estava com medo de ser morta por um demônio – então, desviou da maneira que podia – mesmo com dificuldade e medo. Foi então que uma pessoa de cabelos da cor de ouro com uma roupa de bruxa havia aparecido misteriosamente. Essa mesma pessoa havia usado um mini-hakkero para exterminar Yukarin, apenas para a segurança da novata no School of Magic, que era uma jovem humana com nenhum tipo de magia. Renko olhou a pessoa, e então, tirou do bolso uma imagem que ela havia fotografado em uma floresta, tinha uma figura de um chapéu de bruxa nela, e olhou rapidamente para o sujeito. ―Uhn... Renko Usami. ―A petiz dizia o seu nome confusa, não sabia se exatamente aquele sujeito estava com prazer para saber o nome da jovem. Com aquele olhar profundo da pessoa de cabelos de ouro olhava a morena, ela realmente sentiu que ele estava interessado em alguma coisa, estava com cara de que queria descobrir o meu nome. Foi ai que um sorriso foi levantado naquela presença misteriosa. ―Venom Kirisame, um mago ordinário. ... Ordinário? Renko havia ficado mais confusa que antes, aquela aparência, aquela voz totalmente masculina que ele tinha. Ok, ele não era totalmente menina mesmo. ―Você é aquela pessoa que quer se aparecer dizendo que é feia apenas para atrair pessoas dizendo que você é bonita? Renko havia falado, mas confusa. Ela virou a foto que estava na mão dela, como havia dito, era uma foto que havia sido fotografada em uma floresta e tinha um chapéu de bruxa na fotografia. ―Esse chapéu pertence a você não pertence? Venom pulou do galho que estava, ele pegou a foto de forma arrogante e olhou, parecia desconfiado, porém sério. ―É realmente minha. Renko o olhava, dessa vez, não estava mais confusa, parecia que tudo aquilo já estava esclarecido. E talvez ele havia esquecido o chapéu lá. Após eles pararem de olhar para a foto, uma garota idêntica a Maristela apareceu no seu portal cheio de olhos, onde Renko e Venom estavam. Ela fazia uma reverência levantando um pouco da saia do seu vestido, era como princesas fazem reverências (Digamos que é uma maneira elegante). ―Bem vinda ao meu mundo, Renko Usami. A garota havia falado de uma forma muito calma, ela parece muito com a Maristela, ela tem cabelos amarelos, olhos da cor lilás, usa um vestido... ―M-Maristela! ―Gaguejei timidamente. ―Yukari. Agora veio a parte que me deixou enroscada, afinal, era Maristela ou Yukari? São realmente iguais, tinham as mesmas vozes, eram como irmãs gêmeas que não se conheceram a anos. ―Eu não sou Maristela, não agora. ―Dizia a moça com um tom de raiva, ou algo um pouco mais misterioso, era silencioso, mas conseguia escutar algo. ―Além disso, sua querida Maristela desapareceu. Foi ai que quando ela falou isso, o meu cérebro não conseguia decifrar aquilo, eu não estava sabendo mais de nada, estava totalmente confuso... Ah... É mesmo. Maristela desapareceu. Maristela desapareceu... Maristela... Desapareceu... Yukari desaparecia perto diante dos meus olhos, minha sanidade parecia estar decaindo ao zero. Não conseguia lidar tão fácil com o desaparecimento de minha melhor amiga, ou... Também conhecida como Maristela. Venom tocava no meu ombro calmamente, eu olhei para ele tentando não chorar. ―Afinal... Quem era aquela? Ela não é a Maristela... Ela é um monstro... Maristela não é aquilo... né?! ―Eu dizia me tremendo. Ele parecia estar me encarando estranhamente, acho que não compreendeu o que eu disse, talvez porque ele deve conhecer Yukari melhor que eu. Tenho certeza que eu deveria investigar isso muito e muito mais, ainda duvidava se aquela presença era Yukari ou Maristela. ―Se sua amiga fosse um Youkai, o que você faria? ―... Eu ficava sem o que falar, não é uma pergunta que me fazem tão rápido, na verdade... Não parei para pensar nisso. É totalmente inútil. ―... Eu a amarei! Não importa o que ela seja! Se ela continuar sendo a Maristela que eu conheça, isso não vai impedir de nossa amizade acabar, temos uma promessa! ―Dizia em um tom bravo. ... Ele não ficou bravo comigo. Apenas tirou o meu chapéu e começou a acariciar o meu cabelo. Isso me aliviou. ―Muito bom. Vocês duas totalmente são velhas amigas. Eu colocava meu chapéu de novo, depois o olhava e agradecia ele com pouca timidez, não costumo falar com pessoas que mal conheço. Após eu parar de agradecer Venom, ele me olhava com afinidade, acho que já estava gostando da minha presença. ―Ei, Renko, eu terei uma conversa com um “amigo” meu, e tenho certeza que você quer ir comigo. ... Ele está totalmente certo, não quero ficar em um lugar onde ficar sozinha é totalmente arriscado. ―Ah... É claro! Não quero ficar sozinha aqui. ―Sorria. Após eu terminar de aceitar o convite, sentei na vassoura que o Venom usa para voar, e ele ficou na minha frente, me levando na sua vassoura até o terraço. Até eu chegar lá, conseguia ver alguma presença de algum rapaz que nunca vi na vida, era um garoto de cabelos brancos, ele estava usando uma gargantilha preta. Será que era um enfeite? ―Yo, Nare. ―Nare? ―Eu dizia olhando Venom rapidamente, estava confusa, pois ainda não o conhecia. Nare havia olhado para mim de uma forma assustadora, eu engoli minha saliva de uma forma que poderia me engasgar com ela. ―Que garotinha você trouxe aqui, Venom? ―Primeiramente, não é da sua conta saber quem é ela. Estarei falando sobre isso mais tarde. Eu os olhei, estava um pouco confusa. Logo Nare havia ficado bem perto de mim, olhando para os meus olhos, então veio uma gota de suor em mim, ele aparecia bem ameaçador. Já estava tremendo de medo. ―Ei . Me diga algo, qual é o sentimento de ter quebrado a 4°parede. Ele havia falado de uma forma assustadora, e ele fazia um sorriso torto, com olhos bem arregalados. ... Eu me levantei da cama gritando, após ver que não estava com nenhum daqueles garotos, fiquei suspirando de alivio, mesmo ainda estando curiosa sobre o sonho. Toquei na minha cabeça e parei de suspirar. ―Era apenas um sonho... Eu havia me levantado da cama, coloquei a minha roupa de sempre e fiquei olhando a lua, então, eu percebi que tinha algo errado... As cidades estavam ficando tudo distorcidas, algo estranho estava acontecendo, e Maristela não estava mais aqui, ela praticamente me visita o tempo todo! ... Ah sim, ela desapareceu. Eu olhei para minhas mãos, minhas pupilas estavam ficando pequenas, eu estava engolindo o meu choro. ―Eu realmente quebrei a 4° parede? Nunca me senti um monstro na minha vida, ter quebrado algo que selava o mundo imaginário com o mundo real. Eu não sabia que era capaz de fazer isso, pelo menos... Não nesse dia! Eu me afastei da janela, olhando para a frente, vendo a porta do meu quarto, eu não estava querendo sair de casa para encontrar Maristela, pelo o clima que está rolando lá fora, é totalmente arriscado e fora do normal, provavelmente ia afetar alguma coisa. Após terminar o silêncio, senti que havia alguma coisa estava atrás de mim, mesmo com medo, olhei para trás com a minha maior confiança, e parei de tremer por 5 segundos. ―Sim, você quebrou. ... Venom estava na janela do meu quarto, confirmando que eu quebrei a 4° parede. Eu não sei como um ser imaginário entrou no meu quarto... Mas... Se pelo menos todos daquela dimensão chegaram ao mundo, tenho certeza que o caos vai chegar lentamente até aqui, e afetara o coração de todo mundo. ―C-Como que você parou aqui?! ―Dizia curiosa, mas irritada. ―Como eu disse você havia quebrado a 4° parede junto com a sua amiga, e de qualquer maneira, isso é ruim. Eu engoli a minha saliva, e olhei Venom surpresa. Eu não entendi como Maristela quebrou a 4° parede, ela havia desaparecido, não tinha nenhuma prova que ela havia feito isso. ―Eu posso provar que eu nã-... Fui interrompida. ―Se você é totalmente humana, não deveria ter quebrado a 4° parede. ―... ―Fiquei silenciosa, e parecia desapontada, nunca achei que poderia fazer algo disso. ―Eu sou humana... Mas eu... Eu não sei como quebrei... Ele suspirava profundamente, e me olhava sério. ―Apenas siga-me. ―C-Certo. Eu me aproximava lentamente dele e me sentava desequilibrada na vassoura. No meu sonho isso parecia mais fácil. Então, ele me guiava até Yukari. Eu já estava desconfiada que ele fosse me levar para ver uma pessoa que nunca conheci ou que desconfio. Venom e eu saiamos da vassoura, e Yukari estava lá, com uma mancha na cabeça, como se sua cabeça estivesse se quebrando, eu praticamente nunca vi isso na minha vida. Foi a coisa mais estranha que eu vi. ―Você... Yukari olhava pra mim, com uma cara muito triste, parecia realmente o fim do mundo para School of Magic, e justamente para eu também. ―Farei vocês morrerem, hoje. Misteriosamente, logo uma garota de cabelos rosas vestindo um kimono azul aparecia com um sorriso maligno, o seus cabelos curtos rosados eram levado pelo vento, a mesma encarava Venom. ―Eii, Venom, venha! Vamos lutar! Venom olhou a garota de cabelo rosa, ele deu um sorriso desafiador e se sentou na vassoura dele, logo voou, a garota de cabelo rosa também. ―AHAHAHAHA! ―Ria loucamente a garota. A garota estava realmente louca, foi algo tipo um artigo que eu li em um livro, que um cadáver fica em uma árvore cerejeira vive normal como uma reencarnação de um humano comum, depois que a cerejeira se floresce, o cadáver começa a ficar maluco e revela o seu modo fantasmagórico... Isso quer dizer que ela é uma fantasma! Aquele damnaku de borboletas da garota estavam me hipnotizando, eu também não conseguia me mexer, Venom desviava daquilo com muita facilidade, parecia até super profissional em projéteis, ele pegou o mini-hakkero e disse. ―COMET BLAZING STAR! Um estrelas com varios lazers de cor azul aparece, eram muito poderoso. A garota não conseguiu bolar um plano de como desviar disso, sua insanidade parecia deixar ela fora do comum e perder a sua energia, então... Ela caiu do céu e desmaiou. Venom saiu da vassoura e ficou perto de mim, eu mesma já estava com medo, achava que era tão fácil lidar com youkais... Então, Yukari começou a chorar e me encarou. ―... O que... Ela ficou em silêncio por algum momento... E então... ―O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! Yukari gritava e me olhava ameaçadoramente, eu já estava com medo do jeito que ela falava, mas nunca sabia que alguém ia me culpar sobre esse incidente. ―E-Eu não fiz nada! Eu juro! Nada foi culpa minha! Eu não quebrei nenhuma parede, e não fiz caos nenhum! ―... Yukari ficou quieta. ―Errado. ―...!―Eu ficava surpresa e olhava Yukari com pupilas pequenas. ―Você, Renko Usami, você fez todo esse incidente, mesmo sabendo que não quebrou a 4° parede. Eu sou como o cérebro daquela escola, e eu sei o que está rolando lá. ―E digo que... Se não fosse você, eu não estava sentindo uma dor imensa no meu rosto! Ela gritava e me olhava com um rosto raivoso, eu não entendo porque eu estou me sentindo um monstro, mas... Mas eu não sabia que feri alguém importante para o School of Magic! ―Se você é realmente uma humana, você não tinha como quebrar a 4° parede! Você tem algum poder disso não é? Conte-me! Um garoto apareceu no terraço, e gritava pelo o nome de Yukari. ―Yukari! Espere um momento... Esse garoto... Eu sei quem ele é! Ele é o Nare! ―Nare... Eu... Eu finalmente poderei descansar em paz. Ela foi até Nare e abraçou ele, parecia estar chorando, mais escondeu a sua tristeza apertando ele bastante no abraço. ―Desculpe por ser muito inútil com você. Eu prometi que ia ficar a vida inteira com você, mas... Minha promessa não deu certo, como esperado... Nare ouviu, mais ficou em silêncio. Logo, Yukari havia beijado ele, e sumiu nos seus olhos. Ele não parecia tão triste assim, e suspirou longamente. O mesmo se aproximou de eu e Venom, fizemos apertos de mão ― como se fossemos amigos íntimos. ―Até mais, Renko Usami. Nare também sumia, mais de forma mais interessante, deve ter se teletransportado, mas deve ter sumido, de qualquer maneira. ―Parece que ele não se interessa por você. Venom falou, e ao mesmo tempo me olhou, eu olhei ele também. ―Ei! Nós podemos ser amigos né?! Ele não me respondeu, apenas me encarou. Então, parou de me encarar ameaçadoramente e sorriu. ―Ah, claro. Após escutar a sua resposta, eu sorri e ri baixinho. ―Que bom! É bom ouvir isso de você! ―Igualmente. Sorri e fiz uma reverência para ele, como se fosse uma melhor amiga dele. ―Verei você em outro dia. ―Sorri. ―Uh, certo. ―Ah, só se for possível!-Eu falei e dei uma risadinha. ―Certo, certo. Ele se sentou na sua vassoura mágica e acenou para eu. ―Então, vejo você depois, Hifuu Ghost Club. Fiquei surpresa por ele saber o nome do clube de eu e Maristela, mas sorri. ―Até. ―Acenava também. Ele saia do terraço voando com a vassoura dele, fiquei maravilhada por ter conhecido e ter se comunicado direito com ele, até porque ele parecia totalmente irritado e sério. Após eu parar de olhar a lua, Maristela apareceu na minha frente, ela pegou minhas mãos e havia me beijado, com aquele beijo eu senti tudo o que eu passei com ela, foi realmente muito divertido, não foi? ―Até mais... Maristela. ―Eu dizia começando a chorar. Maristela havia sumido aos poucos. Eu chorava, mas limpei minhas lágrimas e me lembrei de que... School of Magic é incrível, mágico, e agora eles não existem mais, porém estão no meu coração, então aqui estarão vivos. Em um dia no clube, voltei com um sorriso para o meu apartamento, entrei no meu quarto e me joguei na cama, com muito sono, como se fosse uma longa aventura, ou... A melhor aventura que já vi na minha vida. ―Ah, isso foi incrível! Encontrei novos membros para o clube. Então, olhei a janela, vi o Venom novamente voando na sua vassoura, ele então pisou no chão do meu quarto, e se aproximou bem perto de mim sem falar nada, ele parecia encostar os lábios em mim, eu fiquei bem corada. Foi então que ele me beijou, e havia sumido, eu engoli o choro após lembrar que não poderei ter as magníficas aventuras de antes, mas logo percebi, que nessa noite as estrelas estavam muito brilhantes como normal, provável que foi o Venom que fez isso. Eu retirava o meu chapéu da minha cabeça e colocava acima do meu peito, olhando aquelas estrelas, essas estrelas deveriam estar realmente homenageando os alunos do School of Magic. Além disso, parece que toda essa fantasia está sendo reconstruída por todos que ficavam por lá. Uma garota de cabelos loiros vestindo um vestido preto que estava segurava um cachimbo aparecia perto de mim, e então eu havia á encarado, foi então que a garota falou. ―Eu sou a diretora dessa escola do qual você quebrou. Eu fiquei um pouco pálida, ela falava de um modo muito sério, parecendo que ia fazer algo ruim comigo, porém eu engoli minha saliva rapidamente, e esperei ela falar. ―Estou te convidando para o mundo mágico chamado School of Magic. Então... Eu escutei a fala da moça com um rosto surpreso, eu já ouvi falar desse nome! Comecei a ficar bastante indecisa e em silêncio, foi ai que cheguei a minha conclusão. ―Eu aceito! ―Sorri. Ela se virou e eu segui a garota, bem... Parece que uma nova aventura começará, e eu estarei muito ansiosa. School of Magic, a escola magnífica com alunos magníficos. Um mais interessante que o outro, eu me sinto feliz por ter conhecido algum deles, eu me sinto feliz por ter os meus últimos momentos com Maristela, porém, agora estou na escola em que o Hifuu Ghost Club acreditava, eu espero que Maristela esteja feliz comigo, por ter conhecido a escola em que nós tanto interessávamos. Agora, a diretora me contou que a escola ainda tem uma barreira, mas todos podem encontrar a escola, porém, quem quiser entrar pode entrar, assim como pessoas convidadas também podem entrar na escola. Todos sabem da existência da School of Magic depois do incidente, algumas pessoas com ou sem magia são convidadas para ir à School of Magic, e então, podem aprender magia ou aprimorar ela lá. Como um final feliz. Mas digo que a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida foi conhecer o School of Magic... É como... Um sonho! Porém, eu não estou sonhando, este é o mundo real. Curiosidades *Depois disso, há teorias que Renko virou a deusa suprema do School of Magic, ou até mesmo Jesus Cristo(Na cultura dos fãs) Categoria:História Categoria:Miscelâneas Categoria:Artigos bons